1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display for displaying various types of information on a screen corresponds to a core technology in the age of information communication and is developing in the direction toward a thinner, lighter, portable, and higher-performance display.
An organic light emitting display is a self-emitting device using a thin light-emitting layer between electrodes and is advantageous in that it can be made to be as thin as paper.
A typical organic light emitting display is susceptible to both degradations by internal factors, such as degradation of an electrode and a light-emitting layer by oxygen and degradation by reaction between a light-emitting layer and an interface, and degradations by external factors, such as external moisture, oxygen, ultraviolet rays, and manufacturing conditions. Especially, since the external oxygen and moisture have a fatal influence on the lifespan of the device, packaging of the organic light emitting display is very important.